


The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild Headcanons and Scenarios

by SmuttyFang



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFang/pseuds/SmuttyFang
Summary: I do not have a big list of rules. Simply comment or message me on Wattpad if you would like to request something!1. Check my other works for the other fandoms I will write for!2. You can ask for general headcanons. They do not have to involve a relationship.3. I will NOT do ship headcanons. I will only do headcanons about the character(s)/how they would react and interact with their s/o (the reader).4. You can request poly relationship headcanons! For example: LinkxReaderxSidon. As long as they involve the reader.5. I will do smut and fluff.6. You can request mythical creature headcanons for characters. Example: Vampire!Urbosa being protective of her s/o.7. You can request AU headcanons. For example: Modern!Link with his lover in a domestic setting.8. You can request anytime! I will always answer as soon as possible. All I ask is that you are patient.





	1. [SFW][Scenario] Sidon, Showing You Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi there! I see I'm your first request here! Welcome to AO3 then
> 
> I'm a writer myself so I know how difficult it can get creatively if you're not really feeling what's being requested of you, so please don't feel pressured at all! Consider it more like a suggestion, since it's an idea I've been thinking of but never got around writing it
> 
> How about a v fluffy scenario with our GOODEST Prince Sidon and his Hylian significant other, who's been deprived of physical intimacy most of her life, and Sidon being the sweetheart he is tries his damnest to be intimate with her using Hylian forms of affection (even though he hasn't ever tried them before) and it all turns out very gentle and tender and overall cute as hell? 
> 
> Sorry about the paragraph, and again, no pressure! Hope to be able to read your work soon, and thanks for your time! <3"
> 
> I'm not entirely sure what Hylian forms of affection are? I don't recall the game ever saying anything about that. I'm not sure if you are meaning anything specific with that or not. I'm also not sure if you wanted this to be SFW or NSFW.. Sorry, I hope this isn't too far away from what you actually wanted.

** Sidon, Showing You Affection **

** **

This was your favorite time of the day. When night had fallen and most of Zora's Domain had gone to sleep, all that could be heard was the rushing water. It was the only time of the day when your loving Prince was no longer busy, and had plenty of time to spend with you before you both needed to rest.

You both did what you always do, every night. You both walked to the bottom of Zora's Domain together. He would tell you all about his day, and you would tell him of yours. He would jump into the water and resurface after a moment, floating on his back. He would open his arms to you and you would let yourself fall onto his chest. Then, he would catch you while he began floating away. You would let your legs dangle off his sides and let your feet wade through the water. It was perfect, the most relaxing thing you could ever hope for.

But that was really the closest to intimacy you had ever gotten with him. Or anyone. He never really tried to touch you or do anything more than when he would catch you after you fell onto him. This night, after many nights of holding back your tongue, you were going to ask him why this was. Raising your body up from his chest, you rested your hands on his chest to hold you up. You were looking down at him now.

"My Prince.." He locked his eyes with yours and turned his head to the side a bit. It was hard for you to focus on anything when you looked upon him.

"Yes, my little minnow?" Even hearing him talk, and hearing his nickname for you, made a fire light in your belly.

"I, uh.. I'm sorry, My Prince. You're so handsome it's hard for me to focus on what I'm trying to say." You let out a small giggle at your own silliness. He smiled brightly at you.

"Take your time! I am quite patient. But I do not mind you being distracted for that reason." You both laughed together. You both kept your eyes locked on each other, lost in love. It felt wrong to bring it up now, as you didn't want to ruin the moment. Before any more words were spoken, his hand raised out of the water. He pressed his wet forefinger to your cheek, brushing a stray strand of hair from your face. He moved it behind your ear, but then placed his hand on your cheek.

"Sidon.." You sighed, letting your face lean into his hand. Your eyes involuntarily closed. "That feels so wonderful." Wordlessly, you could hear the water splash as he raised his other hand from the water. The wetness felt a little chilly against your hip. You opened your eyes to see him, his cheeks were reddened ever so lightly. It was simply an instinct that you leaned down to him and pressed your lips to his. He let his lips meld with your own, just for a moment. That spark and that fire in your belly was raging now at the feeling of being touched like this for the first time. He cleared his throat.

"Listen, I know you have been deprived of.. physical.. affection for the entirety of your life. I wanted to give you more, but I was not certain of how. So. I did some research and.. I am only just now getting over my nervousness to touch you like this." It all felt so good to you, it was hard for your brain to compile a response.

"Thank you for doing this, my Prince. I've wanted you to touch me like this for so long. You feel so wonderful." His body seemed to lightly tense up beneath you.

"O-of course, my little minnow." The thumb of his hand on your hip began rubbing small circles. It only made you want more. You didn't think it was possible for your body to feel so hot.

"Can I kiss you again?" You asked him, your body and mind both getting antsy.

"Of course!" He excitedly responded. You pressed your lips back to his. Quickly, his tongue left his mouth and entered your own. Both of his arms left you and were now surrounding your body, pulling you as close to him as he possibly could. Both of you pulled away, short of breath and heaving.

"My Prince, please don't stop." You placed your hand on his face, just like he did to your own before.

"Never. I never will." He pulled you down to him once more..


	2. [NSFW][Scenario] Zelda, Mind Control Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lol, sorry for being dumb. Could you do a male reader/Zelda one? Reader and Zelda are in a happy, if not boring relationship, that the reader is looking to spice up. So he suggests trying mind control magic on Zelda, and she gives it a try. It works and now you have an incredibly perverted Zelda on your hands that likes, taking cum, being used intensely, and willing to do anything perverted for reader. Now the only way to get her back to normal is tire her sex drive out, and that might take awhile."
> 
> Sure! Sorry if it seems awkward, I'm a female and it is a little hard for me to write things from a male perspective.

** Zelda, Mind Control Magic **

 

It was the same thing. Day in and day out, nothing ever changed.

  
You traveled with Zelda, stayed by her side wherever she went. You were a big help to her research, with your magical capabilities. You were incredibly happy to be beside her no matter where you were, but at the end of the day it always felt like there was something missing.

  
_Excitement._

  
There was not the slightest hint of excitement. Nothing new ever happened. You both were together all day and night, working and going straight to sleep. Occasionally you would make love to her, and it was spectacular. Only, it was the same thing every single time.

  
Making love, and fucking, are two different things, _and you craved both_.

  
One night, you decided to mention this to her before you both went to bed, since an idea had crossed your mind while you had been thinking about this. You placed yourself on your knees on the floor next to the bed. Looking up at her as she sat on the edge of the bed, you couldn't help but revel in how beautiful she was. Wearing her nightgown and letting her hair fall down freely was when you truly realized how in love with her you truly were.

  
"My princess?" You asked. Her cheeks already flushed pink at hearing your nickname for her.

  
"Yes? Is everything okay?" She brought her hand to your face and held your cheek gently with her soft and delicate hands. It was a warm feeling, against your skin and in your heart.

  
"Of course. I just.. I want to ask you something." You laced your fingers into her own. "Do you feel like we are missing some excitement in our relationship?" Her eyes slowly trailed down to the floor.

  
"You are not happy?"

  
"No, my princess. I am incredibly happy. I am whole heartedly in love with you and all that you are." You took her gesture and placed your own hand upon her cheek. She melted into your touch and smiled. "I just had an idea pop into my head, and i was wondering if you would be willing to try something new with me."

  
"Hmm." She hummed before cutely cocking her head to the side. "What did you have in mind?"

  
"Well, it's something that will help spice things up. It's some magic I have been working on for a long time now. It's.. mind control." A barely noticable gasp escaped her lips.

  
"Mind control? What is it that you want to mind control me into doing?" She giggled, clearly not turned off by the idea.

  
"Well, you're so adorably shy. Maybe I could get you to be a little more.. lustful?" The blush on her cheeks grew into a deep red. She thought for a moment.

  
"We.. we can try. I trust you, my love." Every time she said that name to you, you could almost feel your heart burst. She adjusted herself on the bed, placing her hands in her lap. "I'm ready." It was a bit of a surprise, how willing she was.

  
"Are you certain?" You wanted to make absolutely sure before you did anything to her.

  
"Yes. I actually agree with you. It would be nice to have a little excitement." You nodded and stood up, readying yourself to cast the magic on her. "Maybe this will help me.. not be so shy."

  
"You're perfect the way you are, Zelda. This is just something to try, for now." She smiled at you before closing her eyes, waiting for your magic to take a hold of her. Your magic flowed into your hands, glowing a soft red. You cast the magic toward her, shooting it straight to her forehead. She gasped, not giving any reaction at first. Then, all at once, her eyes opened and revealed lust ridden orbs.

  
"You.. please, I need.." She went to you and hugged you tightly, shaking and shivering. "I need, please..you need to.." It seemed as though she was allowing her shyness to still have control.

  
"Tell me what you need, my princess." You pulled her in close, holding her body against yours. Her skin was warm to the touch. You held her cheek and made her look up to you. Seeing your eyes looking into hers is what finally made her come undone. She placed her hand over your clothed cock, rubbing and tugging on it. Her other hand became occupied rubbing over your chest.

  
"Please, I need you to fuck me! I want you to use me, fill me to the brim with your cum. I'll do anything for you, please just use me as your little fuck toy!" She turned you around toward the bed and gave you a gentle push backwards onto it. She climbed on top of you and lifted her nightgown, revealing her gorgeous naked body underneath. She rocked her hips back and forth, making your cock harden and strain to get out of your pants.

  
"I will do anything you need, princess." You put your hands on her hips, sliding them up her sides and making your way to her breasts. Grabbing them and letting your thumb rub over her hard nipples, she moaned out loudly, grinding herself down onto you even more.

  
"Please, now! I won't be satisfied until you fuck me over and over again! Fuck me until I can't even think straight, until I can't even walk, please please!"


	3. [SFW][Scenario] Sidon, Taking a Beach Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe a scenario with Sidon and the reader taking a beach trip? He would be so curious about EVERYTHING."
> 
> Well, in my head I believe he would be quite familiar with the beach since he swims so much, but I will still write up a cute scenario! This ended up turning into a body positivity scenario.

** Sidon, Taking a Beach Trip **

** **

"Are you ready to go, my Prince?" You awaited your prince underneath Zora's Domain. You both agreed that it would be a lovely day to take a little break from everything, so you decided to head down to Lurelin Village for the day and possibly spend the night there together. You dressed in your favorite bathing suit, making sure to cover yourself with your favorite cover up before walking through the Domain.

"Yes, my little minnow. You look radiant." He gazed upon your body with a longing, a lingering look full of love. He flipped over and left his back above the water for you. "Please, come." Knowing he was strong and could handle it, you hopped onto his back without skipping a beat. He began quickly swimming down the river.

"Rest, dear. I did wake you quite early." He spoke. You began feeling your eyes get a bit heavy after he mentioned it, so you decided to lean forward and rest yourself on him. It didn't take long for you to drift to sleep.

While sleeping, your body began to feel much warmer. Opening your eyes, the sun almost blinded you before your eyes finally adjusted to the light. You realized you were still lying on top of Sidon, and that the water was much warmer than it was before. He calmly drifted close to the beach. For some reason, the crabs crawling along the sand held your attention for quite a while.

"We have been here for a little while. I am sorry for not waking you. It is just that, you look so precious when you sleep. I did not wish to disturb you." It was impossible for you to hold back a smile.

"It's okay." You attempted to rub the sleepiness from your eyes. Noticing everything around you, you could see the village off in the distance. You both floated on a piece of land that was off on it's own, that spiraled away from the village. A place where you could be alone together. "I see that you have chosen a nice, quiet place for us."

"Yes, we can be alone here. We will not be disrupted. We also have a room we may stay in, once you tire of the water." Using his strength, he leaned back just enough to pick you up by your hips in one of his arms and flip his body over, plopping you back down on top of him. The water around you both splashed, getting your cover up a little wet. You giggled.

"You know, I kind of like it when you do that." Your hand drifted to the tie that held your cover up on. Your fingers toyed with it a bit.

"And why would that be?" Just as you were hoping, his attention turned to your fingers.

"I like seeing you be playful." You shrugged your shoulder, sneakily letting the shoulder of your cover up fall off. You could hear him gulp.

"Is.. is that so?" You nodded, letting it finally fall from your arms. It draped around his hips behind you, partially falling into the water. "You.. you look so stunning!" He smiled brightly at you, placing his hands on your hips. "I will never understand how someone can be so full of grace and beauty." You smiled for a moment, but that smile quickly faded. Your head dropped, looking at his chest. You traced your finger over his scales.

"I just don't know how you see those things in me." He was silent for a while. You were too worried to look up. Both of you had many long, strenuous conversations about these feelings you had. While promising him you would try to stop saying these things about yourself, sometimes you couldn't help it.

_'I hope I didn't make him angry. I bring this up way too much.'_ You internally cursed yourself for ruining the mood.

"Listen to me, minnow." His hand lifted from the water, touching your cheek ever so lightly. It felt cool against your hot skin. "I will never get tired of telling you how lovely you are. Your skin is smooth and soft, just like silk sheets. Your eyes shine like the moonlight shines upon the water at night. Every part of you reminds me of something soft and delicate, lovely and sweet." He smiled at you, sad and sweet. "Let us not forget your gracefulness. Like a Zora swimming up a waterfall. You're a sight to behold in my eyes. Your prince commands you to take these words to heart." Your heart felt like it was swelling up out of your chest.

"Anything for my prince." You smiled, but a tear fell from your eye. Whether it was from sadness or happiness, you couldn't tell. Regardless, he wiped it away for you with his finger.

"No tears, minnow. Drift here with me and let us enjoy each other and this moment of peace. Yes?" You nodded, leaning forward to rest your body on his, drifting along the sea as one.

 


	4. [SFW][HC] Urbosa, When You're Short and Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about an Urbosa x Shy & Short Male Reader headcannon? (I'm a bit new to this, sorry if I'm phrasing any of that wrong)  
> A bunch of fluff and affection from Urbosa, maybe some light teasing about the Reader's stature just to see them blush.  
> Also hugs. Specifically pick-up hugs. Pls.  
> K bye :P"

** Urbosa, When You're Shy and Short **

** **

  * She literally _loves_ how tiny you are and finds it so adorable. She's a big girl, and feels like she has a delicate being in her arms she must protect at all costs.



  * "You are so precious."



  * She often stares down at you with a loving gaze, smiling at you for seemingly no real reason. When you ask her why, she often gives a simple answer.



  * "You're just adorable. That's all."



  * She loves kissing you, it actually makes her happy to see you blush when she bends down to kiss you. Her favorite kisses are light ones, on your cheeks.



  * Or when she picks you up to kiss your face all over. They're soft and light, but she always covers you in them.



  * "I just need to be sure that you know that you're loved."



  * When she sees you blushing, she gets a beautifully bright smile on her face. She lights up.



  * "Blushing? Aw, how sweet of you."



  * Sometimes she will tease you about it as well, just a bit, to see you blush even more.



  * "You're so small and sweet, whatever will I do with you when we travel? Carry you on my back?"



  * She will laugh and pull you in for a hug, pressing her cheek to yours.



  * "I'll always keep you safe, despite your size. Don't worry."





	5. [NSFW][HC] Mipha, Secretly Lustful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about an Mipha x Reader headcannon, but Mipha has a seductive/lustful side to her that she only shows around her lover."
> 
> I can't imagine her being overly sexual, but I'll try my best.

** Mipha, Secretly Lustful **

** **

  * Mipha always kept her calm and collected composure in any and every situation. She kept up her appearance well. Considering her high stature, you supposed that she had to. She was always professional and spoke very softly and calmly to everyone she met.



  * She was loved by everyone for this, along with her naturally sweet and kind personality.



  * But they didn't know that she had a different side of her. A side that only truly came out when you were alone together and wouldn't be disturbed. That side was only for you.



  * When you finally manage to get alone time with her, she is often quiet at first, until she builds up the courage to tell you that she wants you.


  * "Please, I.. I need your touch."



  * She still speaks very gently, like she normally does. But she lets her true feelings of lust come forth.



  * She especially shows this side of her when you have been apart. Even for just a day, she hates being away from you and desires more for your time spent apart.



  * "I've missed you so much today. Please, join me in the bed."



  * She isn't overly sexual with her words, but she admits her feelings of desire to you and that means much coming from someone like her.



  * She is very subtle, which is all the more exciting.



  * "You're so.. intoxicating. Please, touch me more.."




 


End file.
